Losing Love
by trippaz12
Summary: Morgan, Christina and Jessie are in a terrible car accident! Bertram, Tony, and the kids pray for them, but what happens when Jessie's dad steps into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ross Penthouse, April 12, 3:48 PM**

The phone rang downstairs. Emma ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This is the St. Brown's hospital. With whom am I speaking?" the lady on the phone asked.

"This is Emma Ross."

"Oh. Sweetie, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I'm afraid your parents and your nanny were in a car accident."

Emma was shocked by what she had just heard.

"Are—are they at the hospital?"

"Yes. You may come see them, but not until they're stable."

Emma hung up the phone and ran in to the kitchen. Luke, Ravi and Zuri were having a snack, and Bertram was washing dishes.

"GUYS!" Emma screamed, "We have to get to the hospital right now!"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Mom and Dad and Jessie were in a terrible car accident!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. Bertram and the kids ran to get ready.

**Throwback: 5th Street, 12:09 PM.**

"Jessie, you rocked that audition!" Morgan said.

"Y'know, that's something I never thought I'd hear!" Jessie said.

"I'll be surprised if you don't get the part!" Christina said.

Jessie had just auditioned for a Wizard of Oz play, and Morgan and Christina were giving her a ride back to the penthouse.

Morgan looked back at Jessie. "I'll tell you what, Jessie. If you make the cut for this play, I'll let you act in my next movie."

"Cool! Thanks, Morgan!"

"HONEY! WATCH OUT!" Christina screamed at the top of her lungs.

They ended up crashing in to a gray Honda, and found themselves spinning.

All three of them screamed.

Their car flipped over twice, and then landed right-side up, but by that time Morgan, Christina, and Jessie were unconscious, shards of glass stuck in their skin.

A nearby driver saw what happened and called 911.

**Back to the present: 19th Street, 4:15 PM.**

It was a short ride to the hospital. Tony had tagged along too, since he and Jessie had recently gotten back together. The kids were at a loss for words, and Bertram just kept his teary eyes on the road. Once they got there, they walked in. Bertram walked up to the front desk and said, "We're looking for the rooms of the Ross couple, and Jessie Prescott."

"Morgan and Christina Ross are still in the ICU, but Ms. Prescott is currently available to be visited." the lady said. Emma recognized the lady's voice from when the two had talked on the phone.

"She is on the third floor, fifth room on your right."

The gang took the elevator up and walked slowly and sadly into Jessie's room.

Jessie was asleep, a big cut on her cheek with other parts of her body bandaged. It hurt the kids to see her like this. They prayed that she and their parents would be okay.

"I can't believe this happened." Zuri sniffled.

"Me either." Emma said, tears dripping down her face.

Luke and Ravi grabbed their sisters and pulled them into a warm embrace.

"It is okay, sisters." Ravi said, "We just have to stay strong."

That was exactly what Tony was trying to do, but he just couldn't help it. He loved Jessie with all his heart, and he was hoping to maybe marry her someday.

"Ravi's right." he said, wiping a tear from his face.

They heard a knock on the door. Bertram opened it. It was Jessie's father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" her dad demanded.

Luke acted like J.W. had asked why people need to eat and breathe.

"Why are we here? We're here because we love Jessie!" he yelled.

"No, you don't. She is in this damn bed because of your stupid parents. This wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you."

Emma looked up at him. She was bawling even more.

"I can't believe you're blaming us for this! How could this possibly be our fault?"

J.W replied, "If your parents hadn't adopted you all, they wouldn't need childcare, and Jessie might still be alive!"

Emma frowned. "Don't talk like that! She's not dead, she's unconscious!"

"Yeah, you brats just keep telling yourselves that!"

Tony realized that he and J.W hadn't been properly introduced. He walked up to him. "Sir, my name is Tony Chicolini. I'm dating Jessie."

"Oh, really? What else has my daughter been keeping from me? Is she a drug dealer? An alcoholic?"

Tony was a little mad that Jessie hadn't told her dad about them, but he didn't wanna talk about it right now.

"GET OUT! NOW!" J.W demanded.

"We're not your soldiers. We don't have to do what you say!" Luke spat at him.

"NOW!"

Bertram, Tony and the kids left the room.

"I can't believe him!" Emma exclaimed.

"He thinks it is _our _fault that Jessie is here?" Ravi asked.

"Apparently." Bertram said.  
Luke put his ear to the door of Jessie's door. He heard this:

"Don't you worry, Jessie. If you survive this, I'm taking you away from this hellhole and away from those awful Rosses. I'm gonna take you back to Texas, and we're never gonna come back here, you hear me?"

Luke suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Guys! Listen!" he said.

Everybody put their ears to the wall.

"I'm gonna sue that couple, and with all the money we get, we can get you a new house!"

"Oh my god!" Bertram said, "He thinks he can just take Jessie away from us?"

Zuri started crying even more.

They had no idea what they were gonna do.

**Manhattan Deluxe Hotel, 9:30 PM.**

J.W Prescott pulled out his phone and began to write a text:

Hey. I have a client for you.

The person he was texting replied:

Got a photo?

He sent a photo he'd taken of Tony and wrote:

Tony Chicolini and rush it.

When Tony went went back to his apartment that night, he printed out a photo of Jessie, framed it, and put it on his night-stand. He just wanted to have something to remember her by in case she. . .passed. He heard a knock on his door.

"It's open!" he said.

A blonde girl wearing nothing but a bra and panties walked in.

"Drop your pants, cutie-boy." she said in a seductive voice.

Tony felt a chill go down his spine. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

he stammered.

"Oh, you'll see." she said.

Emma was about to go to bed when she heard the phone ring again.

She answered, "Hello?"

It was the hospital lady again. "Hello, Emma. I'm afraid I have good news and bad news."

"Well, give me the good news first."

"The good news is Jessie is awake, and as soon as we remove a large piece of glass from her back, she'll have made a full recovery."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, your father has a tumor in his stomach, and the cost estimate for it to be removed is $3,000."

Emma put down the phone without hanging it up, and ran upstairs with her face buried in her hands.

**So what do guys think so far? I will be uploading chapter 2 later this week, but please R&R and let me know your opinions! Even a simple lol would do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ross Penthouse, April 13, 6:20 AM**

Emma fiddled with the door knob for about 20 minutes. Nothing.

She had half the money that was needed to remove Morgan's tumor. She needed to get the other half out of him and Christina's bedroom, but the door was locked. She figured since she was the only one who was awake, she might as well eat breakfast. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

**Emma's POV**

When I was grabbing the cereal down from the top of the fridge, I heard the elevator door open. I went out to see who it was. It was Tony. His hair was a mess, he had a black eye, and he had enough bags under his eyes big enough to carry fifty dollars worth of groceries.

"Tony, what the heck happened to you?" I asked.

"I was raped." he said.

"WHAT?!" I said with wide eyes.

"It's true. A little after I went home last night, this blonde girl came into my apartment and said, 'Drop your pants, cutie-boy'. After that, she jumped onto my bed and started torturing me!"

From the way he said it, he sounded like he didn't really wanna talk about it. I couldn't imagine what kind of sick person would do that to Tony.

"Did you get her name?" I asked.

"No. After she raped me, she just left without saying another word."

"Well, I think you should tell the police."

"I did. I'm going in for questioning later today. As if I didn't have enough problems in my life already. I can't afford to pay my rent, my girlfriend is in the hospital, and I was sexually abused."

Tony looked around the apartment with his hands up.

"Anyone else wanna take a shot at me?!" he yelled.

"Shh! Everyone else is still asleep!" I said with my finger to my mouth.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, you think _you _got problems? My parents _and _my nanny are in the hospital, and I have to come up with $3,000 to get my dad's stomach tumor removed."

"Morgan has a _tumor_?" Tony asked, looking worried.

"Yep." I said, "The hospital called and told me last night."

"Oh, man. I hope he'll be okay."

"Me too."

Tony's phone buzzed. He checked it.

"I'm needed downstairs. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks."

After he left, I started pushing it around in my head: how was I gonna tell everyone else that Dad had a tumor? I mean, they were already heartbroken that that he, Mom and Jessie were in the hospital, and telling them about his tumor would just break their hearts even more. I decided not to tell them.

**St. Brown's Hospital, 7:04 AM**

**No POV**

Before Tony went to the police station, he decided to visit Jessie again. When he walked in to her room, he was greeted by:

"Tony!"

"Jessie!" Tony was glad to see that she was awake, and furthermore, alive. He walked over to her bed. Jessie pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he said.

"Me too! I was in surgery last night." she said.

"How did it go?"

"Good! It still hurts a little, but I survived."

"Well, that's good to hear. Anyway, babe, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Your father came here last night, and me and the kids and Bertram heard him saying that he was gonna sue Morgan and Christina and that he was gonna take you back to Texas if you lived through all this."

"What?! He can't do that!"

"Um, Jess, I hate to break it to you, but he's your dad. He can do whatever he wants."

Jessie was so angry she almost ripped off the IV attached to her arm.

**Manhattan Deluxe Hotel, 7:59 AM**

When J.W woke up, he sent a text to the girl who had raped Tony, Kristen.

He put:

_So how did it go?_

Kristen replied:

_Success!_

J.W wrote:

_I'm glad to hear that! I'll get you your money later today. Meet me in the alley by the bank. And make sure pretty-boy doesn't go to the cops._

**23rd Street, 8:08 AM**

When Tony was driving to the police station, he got a text from an unknown number. When he got to a stoplight, he read the text. It said:

_You listen and you listen good. If you go to the po-po, you lose your life. Don't think I won't kill you, cutie-boy, because I'm not scared to._

Tony immeadiately knew who it was. He decided to go the police anyway, because he knew it was time to be a man. But little did he know that after the next few hours, he would regret his decision.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short and crappy but chapter 3 will be longer. Please R&R and let me know what you guys think! Thanks :)**


End file.
